


behind the scenes

by _keygo (jayssi)



Category: SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Taemin loves Ten, Ten is so horny, taemin bottom is life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayssi/pseuds/_keygo
Summary: Basado en el detrás de escenas de 'Tiger Inside' y la conocida escena eliminada.
Relationships: Lee Taemin/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	behind the scenes

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero que disfruten la lectura!

Un día más de filmación, las cosas marchaban sin inconvenientes mientras filmaban algunas de las escenas para el próximo video musical de SuperM. Era el día de las tomas individuales y, ese momento había llegado el turno de Taemin y Ten, quienes harían una escena en conjunto puesto que, en la canción, sus líneas parecían ser como una conversación y la idea estaba muy bien.

Las cámaras filmaban mientras ellos repetían algunas escenas una y otra vez, pero ninguno de los dos se sentía satisfechos con los resultados, hasta que al mayor se le ocurrió la brillante idea de acercarse un poco más al chico y mirarle desafiante.

── Pondré mi mano en tu hombro, ¿Está bien? ──

El chico no dudó en asentir. Taemin se acercó un poco más, apoyando su antebrazo izquierdo sobre el hombro ajeno relajadamente y ladeando la cabeza con una mirada ligeramente desafiante, entonces la música comenzó a sonar, él hizo mímica de sus líneas. El otro hizo lo mismo, pero no pudo continuar, la risa los venció a ambos.

Cortó la escena, los dos rieron un poco nerviosos apartándose. Al menor se le ocurrió otra idea que quiso compartir antes de filmar otra toma.

── ¿Está bien si hago algo como esto? ──

Ten, con su mano izquierda señaló el hombro y la cintura del mayor. Este asintió felizmente con la cabeza.

── Puedes hacer todo lo que quieras. ──

Respondió Lee en un tono coqueto.  
La cámara comenzó a grabar nuevamente, la música inició y el mayor colocó ahora ambos antebrazos sobre los hombros ajenos, ladeando la cabeza con actitud desafiante. En la línea de Ten, este cumplió con su intención de señalar algunas partes del cuerpo del mayor, igual de desafiante, como si estuviesen careando y casi a punto de pelear.

Se cortó la toma una vez más. Ambos rieron nerviosos por la inesperada y repentina tensión.

── Creo que sería una buena idea si te acercas un poco más, hyung. ──

El pelinegro ladeó la cabeza, obedeciendo al más joven mirando hacia abajo atento a no pisar los pies del otro y tomando más cercanía hasta invadir el espacio personal ajeno. Levantó la mirada, encontrándose a sí mismo demasiado cerca del rostro.

── ¿Así? ──

Volvió a ese tono coqueto. Chittapon asintió, sus manos fueron a parar a la cadera ajena.

── Creo que está bien si nos acercamos más. ──

Le regresó el coqueteo sin preocuparse demasiado por las miradas del staff. El mayor pudiese caer en los encantos del castaño si no fuese porque el director apareció, tomando el hombro del más experimentado para llamar su atención. Este se sobresaltó y apartó.

── Creo que deberían tomar un pequeño descanso. ──El hombre hizo una pequeña pausa. ── Tengo una idea… ──

Y después de hablar, el director regresó a su asiento para hablar con el staff. Los dos idols que estaban grabando se miraron entre sí, entonces rieron y salieron del set, conversando de lo más tranquilamente. Sus compañeros habían estado viendo todo desde sus lugares, un poco anonadados por la tensión sexual que pudieron sentir entre ambos. ¿Deberían ir detrás de ellos?

── Espero que dejen esa escena, creo que se ve muy bien. ──

Comentó Taemin con una sonrisa. No había logrado ver la última escena grabada, pero estaba cien por ciento seguro de que habría quedado bien, porque habían actuado bien y lo sabía. Giró el rostro para ver al menor, este asintió con la cabeza.

── Debieron haber grabado lo último… ──Respondió adelantándose al pelinegro para detener su caminata, de inmediato colocó sus manos sobre la cadera ajena. Estaban ya apartados del set, escondidos de todos. ── … ha sido una gran suerte que el director haya cortado ahí… no hubiese podido controlarme. ──

Lee alzó una de sus cejas, posicionando sus antebrazos sobre los hombros de Chittaphon relajadamente, acercándose más, esta vez a una distancia menor que dentro del set. Con una pequeña sonrisa tomó cercanía con el rostro del otro.

── ¿Estabas a punto de besarme, o…? ──

Con una media sonrisa el castaño dio un pequeño apretón sobre la cadera. Sus alientos se mezclaban, sus narices rozaban, en ese momento estaban tan absortos en su mundo que no les importaba el resto del mundo, si alguien los veía, si alguien advertía la situación. No les importaba.

── Sí. ──

Fue lo único que respondió. El idol más experimentado estaba a punto de preguntar «¿Sí a qué?», pero no pudo ni siquiera comenzar, tenía los labios del chico sobre los suyos, besándole de lo más hambriento.

Taemin no podía ──ni quería── negársele. El chico era joven, estaba en sus veintes, con las hormonas alborotadas y una gran cantidad de energía en su cuerpo. Él, que se encontraba un poco más calmado hormonalmente, no pensaba demasiado en tener relaciones sexuales pese a estar a una edad cercana. Si fuese por sí mismo tendría una vida sexual inactiva, sobre todo porque estaba demasiado enfrascado en su trabajo y no tenía tiempo para pensar en nada más, pero desde que inició una relación de amistad con derechos con Chittaphon poco después del debut de SuperM, ha tenido que activarse y seguirle el ritmo.

Ese beso les había arrebatado el aire a los dos, les había dejado jadeantes y deseosos, más besos le siguieron sin tomarse el tiempo de recuperarse. Entre cada beso se sumaban lamidas, mordidas, algún que otro toque indebido. En cuestión de pocos minutos ambos terminaron hechos un desastre.

── Vamos… ──Susurró Taemin, al apenas separarse fue atacado con besos que comenzaron un camino hacia su cuello. ── Chittaphon… al baño… ──

Sin dudar un segundo el par se metió al baño más cercano con tal de aplacar el deseo y la pasión que los embargaba.

El resto de los integrantes de SuperM se quedó en el set. Había una especie de presentimiento colectivo que les decía que no debían ir tras ellos y, por suerte, ellos le hicieron caso a este.


End file.
